L'accident
by loupnight
Summary: Jack ne veux plus voir phryne car il a eu peur de la perdre dans cette accident de voiture, mais un nouvel accident les réunis, puis une fête, bref le destin est contre lui. Ca commence soft mais c'est du M pour la suite
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Il faisait encore nuit dans la grande maison de Miss Fischer, tout était encore silencieux quand Dottie ouvrit les yeux, elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder l'horloge pour savoir qu'il n'était 6h du matin.

La jeune femme s'étira et sauta du lit avec empressement, elle alla jusqu'au « coin d'eau » et commença sa toilette, l'eau froide sur son visage et son corps la vivifia, puis elle ouvrit sa penderie pour passer des sous vêtements et des vêtements, elle choisi un tailleur crème avec quelques bordures sur l'encolure, le chemisier rose pale en dessous était légèrement plus décolleté que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter et la jupe plus ajouté mais le tout rester simple et sobre, cela rester elle !

Puis elle laissa passa sa main au dessus de la poudre pour visage avant de finalement renoncer, elle ne serait pas a l'aise avec quelque chose sur la peau.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, pour n'importe qui il n'y aurait aucun changement mais elle le savait et c'était le plus important.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui annonçait 6h30 et sortit de sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine.

Evidement toute maisonnée dormait encore profondément, Dott ouvrit les rideaux et vit avec soulagement la voiture de la maîtresse de maison garée devant l'entrée.

Tout en s'activant dans la maison pour faire en sorte que tout soit impeccable, elle laissa échapper la tension qu'elle avait jusque la réprimée, la veille au soir, Miss Fischer s'était rendue a une fête entre vieux amis, un groupe de musiciens Français rencontré il y'a plusieurs dizaines d'années lors d'un voyage a Paris.

Dottie sourit en repensant a la joie de sa patronne quant elle avait reçut leur invitation. Elle avait vraiment eu l'air heureuse pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Et oui, depuis cette affaire concernant cette course automobile, Miss Fischer était triste, même si elle tentait de la cacher derrière son habituel attitude espiègle et enjouée, Dott avait bien vu la lueur de tristesse dans son regard, sa tension à chaque visiteur ou un appel et sa déception quand elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas une certaine personne représentant les forces de l'ordres.

La jeune femme soupira encore une fois tout en préparant un gâteau au chocolat, elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé entre le commissaire et miss Fischer mais elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur que cela s'arrange.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Les rayons du soleils filtraient déjà a travers les rideaux mal fermés, emplissant la pièce d'une magnifique lumière matinale, dehors on pouvait entendre les frémissements de l'agitations d'un début de journée, les voitures, le livreur de lait, de journal, les enfants qui couraient pour se rendre à l'école et les gouvernante qui leur criaient après.

L'honorable Miss Fischer était allongée dans son lit, les bras et les jambes étalaient en travers du lit, les couvertures a moitiés tombés dévoilant son déshabillé bleu pale dès plus sexy.

Pourtant la jeune femme ne dormait pas, elle était même réveillée depuis plusieurs heures malgré le fait qu'elle soit rester toute la nuit dans un club a chanter et a danser avec ses vieux amis Français, l'aube pointait déjà quand elle avait garée son hispano devant la maison.

Elle soupira en étouffant un bâillement en grognant, n'importe qu'elle autre jour elle se serait rendormie jusqu'à une heure plus « acceptable » mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il était vain de rester au lit, le sommeil la fuyant depuis plusieurs jours et quand enfin elle sombrait il n'était jamais très réparateur.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge, il était 8h passé, Dott devait être levé, de même que Monsieur Buttler.

La maîtresse des lieux s'étira longuement, passant ses mains sur sa peau pour en sentir le grain, un instant elle ferma les yeux, elle laissa son esprit divaguait tout en continuant ses caresses elle imaginait d'autres mains la touchant ainsi, des mains plus grandes, plus fortes, des mains masculines mais d'une extrême douceur.

Elle l'imaginait la touchant, d'abord se ne serait qu'une caresse délicate sur sa joue, juste avec le bout du doigt, puis il dessinerait le long de sa mâchoire, dévalant la courbe de son menton pour atterrir le long de sa clavicule, elle imagina encore ses long doigts s'enhardir plus bas vers sa poitrine.

Le bruit d'un crissement de pneu puis celui d'un dérapage pour finir par celui d'un accident interrompit brutalement sa rêverie.

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre mais tout était tellement désordonnée qu'elle ne parvenait pas a voir ce qui ce passait, elle se précipita hors de la chambre dévalant les marches en courant et en criant.

\- DOTT ? DOTT ?

\- Tout va bien madame.

Dott sortait tout juste de la cuisine.

\- Dott ! Vite ! Il vient d'avoir un accident dehors ! Vite appel les secours.

\- Je viens de la faire madame, et Monsieur Butler est partis voir.

\- Je le rejoins !

Avant que la jeune femme n'ais pus répliquer, elle s'engagea dans la rue en courant. L'accident avait eu lieu deux maison plus loin et le cœur de phryne se serra quant elle vit un petit vélo rose complètement tordu sur le trottoir.

Un attroupement s'était formé, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la victime qui était allongée par terre en gémissant.

La femme eu un haut le cœur en voyant la fillette sur le sol, Brittanie Black était la fille d'un couple habitants la rue depuis seulement quelques mois, elle s'accroupis au coté de Monsieur Butller qui était déjà occupé a évalué les blessures.

\- Brittanie ?

La fillette avait les yeux ouverts mais ils étaient pleins de douleur, Phryne était soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas inconsciente.

\- J…J'aiiiii ….M….Mal ! S'sanglota t-elle

Phryne jeta un regard interrogateur à M Butler qui lui désigna doucement l'estomac et la jambe de la fillette, celle-ci avait en effet une vilaine blessure ouverte au tibia, Phryne réprima un frisson d'horreur et de terreur.

Elle plongea dans les prunelles azur de la petite fille alors qu'on entendait les sirènes au loin.

\- Brittanie ma puce, les secours vont arrivés, tu va voir ils sont très gentils et bientôt tu n'aura plus mal du tout

Les prunelles de Brittanie s'emplir de larmes de peur et de douleur

\- J'ai peur !

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, tout va bien ce passer.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire d'avantage que déjà l'ambulance ce garait à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Ecartez-vous ! Lança phryne ver les bandeaux attroupés autour

Elle vit deux infirmiers arrivés et la bousculait pour s'occuper de Brittanie

\- POLICE ECARTEZ VOUS !

Le sang de phryne ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veine, elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas perdre contenance et se leva doucement.

Devant elle, les infirmiers administraient un calmant à Brittanie.

\- Miss Fischer ?!

Prenant une profonde inspiration la jeune femme se retourna vers cette voix si familière pour tomber sur une personne tout aussi familière.

Ce fut évidement sur son regard qu'elle tomba immédiatement, ses iris grises l'emprisonnant dans leur filet. Et malgré c'est 2 dernières semaines où il n'avait pas daigné donner la moindre nouvelle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être contente de le voir.

Comme à son habitude il portait un costume gris, sa cravate et ses cheveux parfaitement arrangés, dieu qu'elle aurait voulu y plongait les mains pour déranger cet air si stricte et de control sur soit qu'il maintenait en permanence !

L'instant ne dura qu'une seconde avant que la jeune femme ne se reprenne et s'élance à sa rencontre.

\- Jack ! Quelle surprise !

Elle vit très clairement les yeux du commissaire s'égaraient sur elle, ou plutôt sur certaines « parties » de son corps, la jeune femme était parfaitement consciente d'être toujours en nuisette mais elle releva un peu plus la tête ver lui en signe de défis. Il ferma les yeux et dégluti avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient plus foncés et qu'il semblait en colère ?

Il s'élança sans rien dire ver les infirmiers en la contournant d'un bon mètre.

\- Commissaire Robinson ! Quelle sont l'était des blessures ?

Elle va devoir être opéré pour la jambe, et il faut aussi que l'on regarde son ventre pour voir si il n'y a pas de traumatisme interne.

Brittanie avait était installée sur un brancard, les calmants faisant leur effet, elle semblait un peu dans les vaps. Jack se pencha vers elle avec un sourire engageant, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne.

\- Ecoute moi, je suis le commissaire Robinson, peut tu me dire ce qui c'est passer ?

\- Je suis partie en vélo pour l'école et j'ai entendu une voiture et puis je me suis retrouvé par terre. ..

Jack lui caressa la joue.

\- D'accord, écoute moi, tu va aller a l'hôpital pour soigner tes bobos et puis je suis sur que si tu es sage tu aura pleins de bonbons

La fillette lui fit un petit sourire, les brancardiers mirent la fillette dans l'ambulance mais au moment où ils allaient refermés la porte Phryne fut prise d'une impulsion.

\- Attendez !

L'infirmier suspendis sont geste sous le regard surpris de Jack.

Elle se tourna vers M Butler qui n'avait pas bougé

\- Pouvait vous allez avec lui M Butler ? je sais que ses parents sont déjà partis travailler, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit toute seule.

\- Bien sur Madame

M Butler monta dans l'ambulance et celle-ci partie aussi vite, sirène hurlante, phryne les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient complètement disparus.

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau ver le commissaire qui encore une fois la fixait d'un regard indéfinissable.

\- Hé bien Jack ! Nous sommes de nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle affaire !


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient subtilement les courbes sensuelles de la jeune femme à travers son vêtement de nuit. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue à cause de l'horaire mais aussi avec l'accident qui venait de se produire.

Et maintenant elle se trouvait devant lui, la tête haute, le défiant comme à son habitude de son regard profond et sans concessions, complètement indifférente aux regards choqués des passants sur sa tenue mais aussi a ceux plus insistants des hommes présents.

Jack était au supplice, comment pouvait-il rester de marbre face a elle quant elle ce présentait ainsi devant lui ?

Mon dieu elle lui avait tellement manqué durant cette semaine ! Il avait voulu l'appeler milles fois, il était passé non loin de sa demeure, mourant d'envie de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour frapper à sa porte.

Mais il avait résisté, il avait réfréné ses pulsions ! Après tout il était maître dans se domaine : refréner ses émotions et ses pulsions.

Mais voila que tout ses efforts étaient réduits a néant par cet accident, voila qu'il se trouvait a nouveau plongé et perdu dans les prunelles chocolats de la charmante miss Fischer si chaude qu'il s'y noyait a chaque fois.

\- Hé bien Jack ! Nous sommes de nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle affaire !

Le capitaine tressailli mais ce repris bien vite, il eu un petit sourire.

\- Avait vous passer votre concours de policier miss Fischer ?

\- Jack ! Cet accident a eu lieu chez moi ! Enfin devant chez moi ! Enfin presque devant chez moi mais ce n'est pas le plus important !

Le capitaine réprima un sourire, gardant un masque impassible.

\- Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? êtes vous témoin ?

\- Non mais je…

\- Dans ce cas Miss Fischer je vous conseil de rentrer chez vous et de passer une tenue plus approprié.

Il vit clairement toutes les émotions passer sur son visage, la colère, le défi, la tristesse puis de nouveau le défi, elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore pour ce placer a quelques centimètres de lui.

Jack du faire appel a tout son self control pour ne pas céder, son parfum diluait par la nuit laisser apparaître les fragrance de sa peau au naturel, ses cheveux étaient décoiffer et son visage exempt de tout maquillage, elle était plus belle que jamais. Il avait tellement envie de franchir l'espace qui restait entre eux pour dévorer sa petite et au combien tentante bouche !

\- Pourquoi refusez vous mon aide Jack ?

Il la regardait et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour la peiner mais pour leur bien à tout les deux.

Ils furent cependant interrompus par la voix du brigadier Collins qui les avaient rejoins, le nez dans son petit cahier.

\- Bon alors les témoignages sont flous, des passant disent avoir vu une camionnette, d'autres une voiture, certains la voie noir quand d'autres rouges ! Certain…

Le commissaire interrompit d'un ton brusque son brigadier

\- J'ai compris Collins !

Le jeune homme releva un regard surpris vers son supérieur et Jack sans voulu d'avoir était si abrupte mais la présence de la femme détective assistant avec malice au début piétinant de leur enquête le mettait en colère.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs était en train d'observer le sol avec attention tout en parlant

\- Les passants sont tous tellement presser le matin qu'ils n'ont pas du faire attention a ce qui ce passait autour d'eux.

Elle était pied nu, le tissus de son déshabiller continuant de jouer sur sa peau a chacun de ses mouvement torturant le commissaire.

Et il n'était pas le seul, Jack voyait clairement le regard des officiers chargés de préserver la scène de crime s'égarait sur la jeune femme et cela le rendait fou de jalousie.

\- Il ne semble pas y avoir de trace de freinage ni même d'évitement, c'est étrange !

\- Il est vrai que vous êtes experte en matière de conduite dangereuse !

Il n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de lâcher cette phrase, phryne releva la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien

\- Allons Jack ! vous allez m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

Il allait réponde quand une agitation les fit pivoter, devant le cordon de sécurité, les policiers étaient au prise avec une jeune femme qui semblait paniquer.

Jack avança à leur rencontre

\- Laissez moi passer !

\- Madame il s'agit d'un lieu d'accident.

La jeune femme tenta une nouvelle fois de forcer le passage mais le policier la ceintura ce qui fit enrager la femme.

\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! BRITTANIE ? hurla t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Commissaire Robinson, madame que ce passe t-il ?

\- Je m'appel Diane Black ! quelqu'un est venu me prévenir qu'un accident avait eu lieu ! Brittanie va bien ? Où est-elle ?

Jack aurait deviner le lien de parenté même sans qu'elle ne ce présente, les mêmes cheveux blond, les mêmes yeux bleus, les même petites taches de rousseurs sur les joues biens que légèrement cachées par le maquillage chez madame Black

\- Madame Black, votre fille a eu un accident

La jeune femme devint soudainement blanche, Jack s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Elle est consciente, les infirmiers l'on emmener a l'hôpital.

\- Mon pauvre bébé ! Mais….Mais… Que….Que c'est t-il passé ?

-Nous essayons de le savoir madame.

\- Je vais à l'hôpital.

\- Madame si c'était possible j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions avant si vous le permettez ?

\- Commissaire ! MA FILLE c'est faite renverser ! Je vais à l'hôpital MAINTENANT ! Vous pourrez me poser vos questions là-bas ! Elle est toute seule ! elle doit être terrifier et avoir mal !

Phryne ce matérialisa alors au coté de Jack

\- Bonjour Madame Black je suis Phryne Fischer j'habite juste la et mon majordome qui a porter les premiers secours a votre fille est avec elle a l'hôpital.

Diane posa un long regard sur Phryne, visiblement décontenancer par la tenue de la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes la femme détective c'est ça ?

Miss Fischer eu un grand sourire et lui tendit la main

\- C'est bien moi.

Diane lui serra la main.

\- Vous enquêter avec la police ?

\- C'est exact !

Jack lança un regard acerbe à la détective.

Diane plissa les yeux, son regard alla de miss Fischer au commissaire Robinson.

\- C'est un accident ?

Ce furent a Jack et Phryne de plissaient les yeux, ne s'attendant pas a une telle question. Jack ce lança prudemment.

\- J'aurais répondu oui si il y avait eu des traces de freinage et si le chauffard n'avait pas pris la fuite mais il se peux qu'il soit parti car il avait bu ou tout autre délit.

Diane soupira en fermant les yeux avant de se reprendre

\- Je vais à l'hôpital, je répondrais à toutes vos questions sur place.

Puis ce tournant ver phryne.

\- Votre réputation vous précède Miss Fischer ! Je ne pourrais trouver mieux pour démêler cette affaire.

Sur ceux elle tourna les talons et héla un taxi avant de disparaître.

Phryne se tourna vers Jack, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hé bien Jack ! Il semblerait que je viens juste d'être engagée ! maintenant si vous pouvez attendre que je passe une autre tenue, je serais ravie de vous conduire à l'hôpital !

Jack ferma les yeux, il était perdu !

Résigner il suivit le jeune femme jusqu'à sa grande maison


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une douche, un coup de peigne, un maquillage et une robe crème plus tard, Phryne et Jack étaient en route pour l'Hospital dans la voiture de police du commissaire.

La jeune femme assise coter passager osa un regard en coin vers son charmant partenaire, celui-ci n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il avaient quitter le lieu de l'accident, préférant même l'attendre a l'extérieur pendant qu'elle se changeait plutôt que d'entrer attendre confortablement dans son salon ! Phryne soupira, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être si borné et têtu ! Et après c'est elle qu'on traité d'obstinée !

La jeune détective sourit, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'éloigner aussi facilement, cette enquête était le parfait moyen pour prouver au policier qu'ils étaient bien meilleurs en équipe !

\- A ce train nous arriverons à la nuit tombée Jack ! Je maintiens que nous aurions du prendre mon hispano

Elle vit clairement les mains de jack serraient le volant et sa mâchoire se crispée.

\- Avec votre Hispano c'est a la morgue que nous serions arrivez plus vite !

Phryne eu plus mal qu'elle ne voulu l'avouer en entendant sa réponse mais son caractère étant d'avoir le dernier mot, elle répliqua.

\- Ce n'est pas par ce que ma présence vous révulse en ce moment que vous devez être blessant ! depuis quand faîtes vous dans le cruel Jack ?!

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'extérieur, refoulant les vagues de tristesse qui menaçaient de la submergée. Même si dans le fond elle savait qu'elle l'avait chercher, elle s'était imposée a lui sur cette enquête alors qu'il lui avait clairement demandé de le laisser tranquille.

Heureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'Hospital et demandèrent la chambre de Brittanie.

Dans le couloir ils trouvèrent Monsieur Butler attendant patiemment. Phryne lui sauta dessus avant que le commissaire n'ais pu esquisser le moindre mot.

\- Monsieur Butler ! Comment va Brittanie ?

\- Bien je crois, ils ont opérés la jambe et mis un plâtre, ils vont la garder en observation pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas de traumatisme crânien.

\- Voila qui est plutôt rassurant.

Jack poussa phryne pour se placer face au majordome

\- Monsieur Butler, de quoi vous souvenez vous a propos de l'accident ?

\- Et bien pas grand-chose, j'étais en train de réparer l'horloge dans la cuisine, mademoiselle williams cuisiner quand j'ai entendu un bruit d'impact et des cris. Je me suis précipité à l'extérieur et j'ai vu le vélo de Brittanie tordu sur le sol, je me suis directement occupé d'elle.

\- Et la voiture ?

\- Déjà parti commissaire

Phryne les interrompit

\- Avez-vous entendus un bruit de freins avant l'accident ?

\- Non Madame, juste un impact et un bruit de moteur qui accélère

\- Qui accélère ? s'étonna Jack

\- Oui Monsieur.

Jack resta silencieux un moment, phryne savait qu'il essayait de d'assemblée les pièces du puzzle, elle faisait exactement la même chose.

\- Merci Monsieur Butler, j'aurais peut-être d'autres questions a vous posez.

\- Bien sur commissaire, vous savez ou me trouver, Madame je vais prendre un taxis pour retourner a la maison si vous le voulez bien.

\- Evidement Monsieur Butler.

\- Dites au revoir à Brittanie pour moi, elle est avec sa mère.

L'homme pris congés en s'éloignant a grandes enjambée vers la sortie, Phryne aussi aurait bien aimée sortie de cet endroit, les hôpitaux lui faisant horreur, elle se tourna vers Jack qui l'observer d'un air indéchiffrable

\- Madame Black a fait bien vite pour arriver si on considère qu'elle n'a pas le permis !

\- Comment le savait vous ?

\- Il se trouve que Jacob Black le mari de Madame black est le directeur d'une des plus grande banque de la ville, et il est plutôt du genre conservateur !

Jack eu un petit sourire

\- J'en déduis que vous posséder aucun compte chez lui alors ?

\- Vous déduisez bien commissaire

\- J'en déduis également que sa femme ne travail pas non plus ?

\- Bien sur que non enfin !

Phryne vit dans le regard du commissaire qu'il avait perçu quelque chose, elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je connais ce regard

Ok elle s'était peut-être plus rapprocher que nécessaire étant donné qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de l'homme face a elle.

Elle attrapa ses belles prunelles alors qu'il reprenait

\- Quel regard ?

\- Ce regard suspicieux, vous vous demandez ou madame black pouvait bien être quand sa fille c'est faîtes renverser puisqu'elle ne travaille pas !

\- Vous avez une idée peut-être ?

\- Voyons Jack, je n'espionne pas mes voisins !

\- Je veux bien vous croire, ce sont eux qui doivent vous espionner.

\- Et moi qui aime me promener nue dans ma chambre !

Phryne vit clairement l'éclair de désir qui traversa le regard du policier, elle était certaine que la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui était de plus en plus forte, elle-même commençait à avoir chaud très chaud sous le regard du commissaire !

Ils s'abandonnèrent ainsi dans le regard l'un de l'autre pendant de longues secondes et se n'est que quand Phryne sentit le souffle de jack sur sa joue qu'elle su qu'il s'était rapproché. Elle frissonna en sentant les pans de la veste de l'homme frôlés son bras et ne pus s'empêcher de baiser les yeux vers ses lèvres. Suivant son regard, celui de Jack fit de même avec celles de la jeune femme, elle n'était plus que désirs alors qu'il ne l'avait que regardée !

Mais une voix mit fin à leur folie.

\- Détective ? Commissaire ?

Jack s'éloigna d'elle en une demi seconde, les yeux encore noirs et la respiration anarchique, même phryne pouvait dire qu'il était secoué par ce qui avait faillit ce produire, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Madame Black, qui les avait interrompus, les regardait sans comprendre, heureusement Jack qui avaient repris ses esprits ce dirigeât vers elle

\- Madame Black, comment va votre fille ?

La femme eu un sourire rassurant

\- Bien merci

Puis se tournant vers phryne et toujours avec amabilité mais sans son sourire

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir demander a votre majordome de rester avec elle, Brittanie m'a dis qu'il avait était très gentil.

\- Monsieur Butler est un homme sur qui on peu toujours compter.

Jack les interrompit

\- Pourrais t-on parler à Brittanie ?

Madame black hocha la tête

\- D'accord mais seulement quelques minutes, elle dois ce reposer

Jack lui souris gentiment.

\- Ca sera rapide, je vous promets

Le sourire de Madame black ce fit plus sensuel mais cela seul Phryne s'en aperçu.

\- Je vous fais confiance commissaire

\- Après-vous

Madame black tourna les talons et ils pénétrèrent tous dans la chambre.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Jack eu le cœur serré quand en entrant dans la chambre il vit Brittanie qui semblait si petite et si frêle dans son grand lit d'hôpital, elle avait séché ses larmes, sa jambe était recouverte d'un gros plâtre et sa tête bandée.

Quand elle vit le commissaire entré elle lui fit un grand sourire et avant même que Jack n'ais pu lui rappeler qui il était elle s'écria.

\- T'es le Monsieur de la police !

Il eu un sourire, il aimait cette spontanéité caractéristique chez les enfants, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit a coté de la fillette tandis que du coin de l'œil il vit Madame Black se positionné face a la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Phryne se mit elle en retrait a ses côtés.

\- Comment va tu Brittanie ? Tu as très mal ?

\- Ca va, les médecins m'ont donnés des médicaments

Son visage se peignit de tristesse avant qu'elle n'ajoute

\- Mais mon vélo il est tout cassé !

Jack attrapa ses beaux yeux bleus, mon dieu avec un regard comme celui-la elle en ferait tourner des têtes masculines.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton vélo.

\- C'est mon papa qui me l'a offert, par ce que je suis 1er de la classe !

\- Whaou, je suis très impressionné, tu sais je suis sur qu'il t'en offrira un autre

La petite fille fit non de la tête.

\- Mon papa il dit que rien n'arrive comme ça, qu'il faut mérité ses affaires !

Jack sentit son cœur se serré, les parents pouvaient être si sévères parfois.

\- Ecoute je pense qu'il fera une exception pour cette fois, ce n'était pas ta faute après tout.

\- Je n'ai pas vu la voiture, j'étais concentré pour arriver à l'heure.

Jack sauta sur l'occasion

\- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

\- Non

\- Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non, je me rappel juste être tomber et puis j'ai eu mal et puis après le Monsieur qui m'a aider, il était très gentil.

Jack vit phryne sourire et s'approcher.

\- Le Monsieur c'est Monsieur Butler, il travaille chez moi, tu me reconnais ?

\- Vous êtes la Dame qui habite à coter de chez nous

\- Je m'appel Phryne Fischer, je suis détective tu sais ce que c'est ?

La petite fille eu un grand sourire

\- Oui comme dans mes livres, vous chercher des indices !

\- C'est ça, j'aide nôtre commissaire à résoudre des enquêtes en cherchant des indices.

La fillette eu un nouveau éclat de tristesse et baissa les yeux.

\- Mon papa il dit que les femmes ne sont pas faîtes pour être autre part qu'a la maison.

Phryne sourit avant de prendre une voix douce.

\- Qu'est ce que tu pense toi ?

\- Moi je pense que je cours plus vite que Carl Levinis a l'école alors les filles et ba elles peuvent faire aussi bien et même mieux que les garçons !

Ce fut cet instant que Madame Black se décida pour intervenir

\- Ca suffit Brittanie !

Puis ce tournant vers les enquêteurs le regard plein d'exaspération.

\- Vous avez fini ?

\- Oui, pourrais-je vous parler quelques minutes dans le couloir Madame ?

Ils dirent au revoir à Brittanie et sortir a nouveau dans le couloir.

\- Alors commissaire ?

Jack ce mit face à la femme et décida de trancher dans le vif du sujet.

\- Madame Black est ce une habitude pour vous de ne pas accompagner Brittanie a l'école ?

La belle blonde cilla mais soutint le regard du commissaire. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de sa pensées se mettrent en marche.

\- Non commissaire, je l'accompagne tous les jours normalement, seulement aujourd'hui j'avais un rendez-vous important

\- Puis-je savoir ou ?

La femme soupira en détournant le regard

\- Chez mon avocat. Mon mari et moi nous allons divorcer

\- Oh, je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas, je serais mille fois mieux sans lui, mais j'avais espérais pouvoir faire ça sereinement pour Brittanie

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

Elle eu un sourire narquois

\- Mon mari est très vieux jeu, le divorce ne faisait pas parti de son plan de vie, il n'est même pas ici alors que sa fille c'est faîte renversé !

A ce stade de l'enquête, Jack avait la certitude de deux chose : la première, Madame Black était absolument furieuse contre son mari et la seconde, elle lui cachait autre chose !

\- Merci beaucoup madame Black, nous allons vous laissez, j'aurais sûrement d'autre questions à vous posez

La jeune femme eu un sourire en se rapprochant de lui, Jack resta stoïque malgré ses prunelles incedesantes, il pouvait presque sentir le corps de la jeune femme le froler, il garda contenance, malgré tout ce qui ce passait en ce moment dans sa vie il ne pouvait décemment nier que Madame Black était une femme magnifique et il était humainement impossible d'être indifférent a son charme

\- Mais avec plaisirs, vous savez ou me trouvez, commissaire !

Puis se tournant vers miss Fisher

\- Remerciez Monsieur Butler pour moi je vous prie, Brittanie ne parle plus que de lui

Puis elle se tourna vers le commissaire avant d'ajouter avec un sourire

\- Et de vous !

Sur ce dernier effet elle tourna les talons pour s'élancer d'un pas chaloupée dans la chambre de sa fille.

Jack resta un moment silencieux, du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir la femme détective le fixer de ses belles prunelles presque noir.

Autant madame Black avait éveiller en lui un certain trouble, autant les sublimes yeux de phryne lui déclenchèrent une chaleur incontrôlable au creux des reins, il se sentait comme hypnotiser par Phryne et son esprit ne pus s'empêcher de repenser a ce qui avait failli ce passer avant que Madame Black ne les interrompent tout à l'heure.

A son corps défendant il marcha ver elle, soutenant son regard

\- Vous êtes bien silencieuse miss Fischer

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de pencher la tête malicieusement

\- Pour une fois que vous n'avez pas à me demander de me taire, vous devriez être content !

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour

\- Hé bien ça m'inquiète au contraire !

\- Oh ! Le commissaire Robinson me demanderait-il mon avis

Jack avança encore

\- Etant donné que vous avez pratiquement pris en otage mon enquête, ce serait la moindre des choses de me faire part de vos réflexions.

Phryne leva le menton, ainsi positionné, il n'aurait eu qu'un geste à faire pour attraper ses lèvres, lèvres qu'il ne lâcha pas du regard alors qu'elle parlait

\- Puis ce que vous insistez Jack, Je trouve cette histoire de divorce très subite et que Madame Black ne nous à pas tout dis

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous, Madame Black cache quelque chose et il est bien possible qu'il s'agisse d'un amant

\- C'est bien possible en effet surtout si l'on tient compte du regard qu'elle a posé sur vous.

Jack réprima un sourire de victoire, Miss Fisher jalouse ! C'était une situation assez rare pour en profiter, avec tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait il répliqua

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Vous mentez Jack, et en plus cela n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire

\- Vous êtes jalouse phryne ?

La jeune femme cilla et recula un peu avant de ce reprendre en s'adossant contre le mur

\- Je dis simplement que cette femme a un comportement suspect, flirter avec elle n'est peut être pas ce qu'il y'a de plus judicieux

Le commissaire s'approcha

\- Flirter ? Vous me connaissez mieux que ça Miss Fisher

Elle aller répondre mais ils furent encore interrompus par l'arriver d'une infirmière.

Jack en profita pour s'écarter et respirer un peu, cela faisait 2 fois en 1 heure qu'il se laissait emporter dans une joute verbale pleine de sous-entendus avec sa détective préférer.

\- Bien il est temps d'aller interroger Monsieur Black

\- Excellente idée

Il fit semblant de lui faire lui faire les gros yeux.

\- Essayer de ne pas l'énerver

\- Moi énervante ? Vous devez vous tromper commissaire !

Jack retint son sourire alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte pour qu'ils sortent.


End file.
